My little sister
by GAMI184
Summary: soul es emo, esta enamorado de aguien que no es y mal simmary lo se.


**declaimmer: por desgracia soul eater no es mio es de el gran okubo atsushi-sensei. otra desgracia es que esta historia no es mia es del primo de un amigo practicamente mi hermano lo unico que es mio es la idea de comprarle los derechos.**

My little sister

**Soul pov**

Desde mi nacimiento hasta hoy nadie me a querido solo mi padre y mi media hermana Maka. al poco tiempo de que yo naciera mama se fue con otro y me dejo con la única persona que a logrado amarme… mi padre yo soy renegado por toda la familia Evans y eso a causado una actitud deprimente y suicida de mi parte. Tengo 16 años apenas hace 6 años conocimos el paradero de mi madre y nos enteramos que tenia una hija de 9 y es justamente la persona mas apegada a mi. Maka, conocí a mi pequeña hermana de 9 años hoy ya tiene 15 ella es la única de las personas de mi familia que no me odia, ni aborrece mi existencia exceptuando a mi padre claro esta, también Maka es la única que me habla en el colegio nadie se quiere acercar a mi es como si tuviera peste me rechazan y me humillan Maka me a defendido una infinidad de veces pero le digo que mejor lo deje así ya que se que no dejaran de hacerlo.

**Maka pov**

Daré una fiesta este domingo e invitare a todos los de la escuela- escucho decir a Kim detrás de la puerta del baño

Espera piensas invitar a todos ¿eso incluye a Evans?- escucho a Jaquelin preguntar.

Digamos que le tengo una sorpresa preparada para el.- dice con malicia en la voz

Le harás una broma a Evans aprovechando que esta loquito por ti?-dice Jaquelin

Exacto- dice Kim

Eres mala, eso me gusta ¿podrías enseñarme gran Kim?- Dice Jaquelin.

Déjate de payasadas que alguien te podría oír y si albarn se entera todo saldrá mal.- dice Kim

Me retiro de la puerta disimulada menta y me voy para que no sepan que estuve hay y menos que escuche todo. lo único que me queda hacer es avisarle a soul.

Soul no me escucho ya que para mi desgracia el estaba perdido por la estupida de Kim algo que me duele en lo mas profundo de mi alma ya que asta ase apenas algunos meses descubrí que era esta sensación amor pero no el amor de hermanos era algo mas fuerte y e preferido restarle atención ya que ese amor nunca será.

Maka-chan. ¿Porque estas tan triste?-me pregunto mi amiga Tsubaki.

NO ESTEN TRIZTES QUE LA GRAN ESTRELLA BLACK STAR ESTA AQU…- lo calla Kid que viene con las hermas Thomson.

Cierto que te pasa Maka- pregunta la mayor de las hermanas.

Maka esta triste, Maka esta triste, por que por que porque…-empezó a canturrear Patty

Es por soul?- pregunta Kid

…-no dije nada solo asentí.

No se lidiar con problemas familiares.-dice chrona.

Tonta mejor cállate le dice su hermano Ragnarok.

Maka aquí estaremos cuando lo necesites somos amigos y te a pillaremos en lo que sea.- finalizo Black Star cosa que nos pareció extraña, el egocéntrico de Black Star razonando así- YA QUE ALGUIEN TAN INSIGNIFICANTE NECESITA DE TODA LA AYUDA POSIBLE ÑYAJAJAJA.- lo sabíamos demasiado bueno para ser cierto en otras circunstancia hubiera recibido un Maka-chop pero no me sentía de ánimos.

Gracias chicos- fue lo único que dije antes de despedirme.

**Domingo 6.30 pm…**

Por favor soul no vallas –le decía al terco de mi hermano, bueno medio hermano.

Tu lo que no quieres es que valla porque tu no iras- me dijo soul

No es eso escuche a Kim ya Jaquelin hablar sobre-fui callada.

**Soul pov**

Estoy harto de ese cuento por primera vez soy aceptado y tu me dices que me aleje.- sierro la puerta de un portazo para dirigirme a la fiesta no me di cuenta cuando Maka comenzó a seguirme.

En la fiesta…

Soul ven- me dice Kim estaba decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos a ella ese día.- soul que bueno que estés aquí porque ahora podré decirte algo muy importante para mi.

Estaba feliz al pensar que ella correspondiera a mis sentimientos

y eso es…que eres un estupido si piensas que alguna vez alguien como yo se pueda fijar en algo como tu y por cierto gracias por venir y dejar que esta broma se llevara a cabo.

Todos comenzaron a reír Salí corriendo ya había comenzado a llover y estaba oscureciendo, se acercaba un camión y decidí quedarme hay para terminar con mi vida ya no me importaba nada por fin acabaré con mi maldita existencia el camión ya me iba a dar pero alguien me empujo y recibió el impacto, cual es mi sorpresa al encontrar a Maka en un charco de sangre corrí a abrazarla no podía contener el llanto sus amigos habían ido con ella a buscarme y alcanzaron a ver todo. en sus últimos momentos de vida, Maka me dice.

Por que lo hiciste.-pregunto con mi cara empapada por las lágrimas y la lluvia.

Porque yo te quiero no como hermano sino… como algo mas… soul yo… te amo- y sierra sus ojos para ya nunca abrirlos.

MAKA!!!- grito desesperadamente sus amigos no saben como reaccionar solo se ve su cara de tristeza y uno se decide a hablarme.

Lo siento- me dice el tal Black Star.

Aléjate.-le digo todavía abrazando el cuerpo inerte de mi her... de Maka

Ellos se van dejándome solo con ella apenas hoy me di cuenta de lo que tenía y de todo el amor que le tenia a Maka y no lo quería ver por la estupida escusa de ser hermanos.

My little sister, mi Maka.


End file.
